Christmas Surprise
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: Pic does not belong to me.RintoxLenka One-Shot. Summary: Rinto's been moody all the time since Christmas is nearing. Lenka is a sweet girl who has a crush on Rinto. What will Lenka do to make RInto notice her?


A/N: I can't really get over with my obsession with RintoxLenka. I am making more fanfics about them cause there are so few! Anyways, this is a Christmas One-shot people! And for those wondering when will my two stories update, I think maybe later.:( I am busy.

Btw, Happy Late Christmas :)

~~~

Christmas was always a special event for people to enjoy. People buy gifts, set up the Christmas Tree, Sing Carols, Cook The Christmas Dinner, etc.

Everybody on this day was happy, well, let me just rephrase my statement. Not everybody is happy. Somebody is just staring at the Christmas window, hoping that he will get a good present this year from Santa Claus.

But he didn't get any present. Thinking that Christmas was bad luck for him, he leaned closer to the Christmas window, bored out of his mind. Rinto Kagamine. What a waste of time sulking.

Sulking was always his drug when he's upset, no matter what. Rinto Kagamine was always the one, the ONLY one in their family who despises the winter breeze, and the coming of Christmas.

Rinto himself didn't even know why he despises Christmas. Maybe he hasn't even found a person who would melt his heart and change his mind about Christmas.. Wait. What?

Or maybe because when he passes by his favorite park, the one where he met his ex-girlfriend, or that reminds him the day she broke up with him. In December- but not on Christmas.

Everytime he would even glance at the park, he would see couples, laughing, sharing hot cocoa, or holding hands. Not on Christmas either.

Now, why did we even get there? That was none of his business, right?

Snap! Snap! (The sound of snapping fingers)

"Hey-Hey, were you even listening?"

"W-wha?"

Rinto snapped out of his thoughts, staring at his best friend, Mikuo.

"Ehh, what were we talking about again?" Rinto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Dude, you've been spacing out a lot than I thought lately." Gumo sighed. Gumo and Mikuo were Rinto's best friends, and there they were, sitting on the floor in Rinto's room.

"We were talking about buying gifts for the girls." Mikuo winked, and Rinto rolled his eyes.

By how Mikuo said girls was like he was a playboy pervert. But he wasn't.

Mikuo and Gumo had girlfriends. Mikuo being with Miku, and Gumo being with Gumi. (:P I couldn't think of anything else so I paired them)

"Well, let me ask you, Rinto. Do you already have a girlfriend?" Gumo asked, making Mikuo snicker and Rinto blush.

"No." Rinto replied.

"But he does like a certain somebody." Mikuo smiled innocently.

"Urgh! Here we go again." Rinto groaned.

"Shut up, will you. Everybody knows you like Lenka Kagane."

Once again, Rinto blushed and attempted to throw a punch at Mikuo, who was snickering.  
"What is with you, Mikuo?" Gumo asked. It was true, their school had a rumor about Rinto having a crush on Lenka.

"Alright guys! I think I want to be alone for now!" Rinto pushed both of them out of his bedroom door and locked it. He slid to the floor with a thump.

~~~

"But he really does like Lenka right?" Mikuo asked his head resting on his arms as Gumo and him walked home.

"I know. It's so obvious." Gumo sighed. If only Rinto could confess to Lenka in a short moment and, they could be together.

Hmmm, together huh..

Gumo's face lightened up as an idea popped unto his head.

"Mikuo, I need your help for something."

"Hmm?" Mikuo glanced at him.

"We're going to make Rinto have a girlfriend." Gumo's eyes darkened as his lips curved into an evil grin.

"Hey! First, what do you mean, 'we'? I'm staying out of this! First, Rinto is going to kill me! And Second, Rinto confessing to Lenka? No no no no. It should be Lenka confessing to Rinto!" Mikuo breathed deeply after his speech.

"I'll go with your second part of speech. And hey, we're a team, remember? Rinto is just not with us. So, are you with me, or not?" Gumo held out his hand.

Mikuo smiled, for a minute, looking like he changed his mind. He then ran the opposite direction of Gumo, screaming, "Aaaaaah!" But Gumo was faster. He got Mikuo by the hand and dragged him down the road with him.

Mental Note: Don't ask Mikuo about joining something he doesn't want to. He'll run. Gumo thought. Just drag him. Gumo's face had an evil grin.

~~~

"It's about time you came!" Rin pouted, making a snowball.

"Don't tell me your planning another snowball fight against me," Lenka chuckled, nudging her little sister and pinched her cheek gently. "Remember what happened last year."

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Whatever! I was younger back then. Bring it on!"

Lenka suddenly had an evil grin which made Rin have shivers go down her spine.

~~~

"Haha! I still can't believe you lost!" Lenka laughed, pointing at Rin, who was covered with snow. Rin shivered, and sneezed. "A-choo!" Lenka's eyes widened and took Rin inside.

Knock! Knock! (The sound of someone knocking)

"Coming!" Lenka went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Lenka," Mikuo smiled.

"Oh. Hi, Miku, Gumo." Lenka smiled back.

"Um, could you help us with the Christmas shopping?" Mikuo scratched the back of his head, making sure his acting was real. Or else, Gumo will beat the childishness out of him.

Lenka's eyebrows shot up in twisted confusion. Were these guys asking her to help them shop. "Erm, sure. What time?"

"10 Am." Mikuo replied.

"Oooh, that time's no good," Lenka shook her head. "I have to take Rinny to her drawing class, and I need to stay and wait for her. How 'bout 11?"

"12?" Gumo suggested, as he probably knew Rinto was busy an hour before noon.

"Okay," Lenka shrugged. "See you guys there!"

When Gumo and Mikuo were about to turn around and leave, Lenka suddenly blurted, "Where's Rinto?"

"Ah, about that.. You see.." Both the guys stammered.

Lenka rose an eyebrow.

"He's at his house, drawing!" Mikuo danced around, and grabbed Gumo's hand and went out of the house before Lenka could even mutter a word.

"See ya!"

"Hey guys! Wait-"

Lenka watched them, quickly going out of the gates of her house.

She turned red and put her hand over her mouth.

"W-what have I just said.."

Rinto was Lenka's lifetime crush. Everytime she thinks or talks about him, she'd be red as a tomato. This Christmas, she plans to confess to him, but scared she might be rejected.

"Ah, better take care of Rinny first."

~~~

Rinto felt like crying, but he wasn't going to give in. This Christmas, he felt like confessing - erm, let me rephrase that - telling Lenka about his feelings. Though he was one of the most popular boy in his high school, he is very scared of him being rejected by Lenka.

Hmm, come to think of it, she might ask him why he likes her.

Here's the list:

1. Lenka is a good, and a caring kind of person.

2. Lenka is smart.

3. Lenka is pretty.

4. Lenka has a wonderful voice, and it makes my heart beat all the time.

5. Lenka is everything to me.

6. Everytime I hear her voice calling my name, my heart would be all jumpy inside.

7. Every single time she'd say hi to me, it only makes me love her more.

8. Lenka is a strong-willed and a person willing to try.

9. I would rather die than let her be hurt.

10. I love Lenka very much. Maybe I have fallen in love with her...

Rinto blushed as he reread the 10 reasons written neatly on the piece of paper. And after that, suddenly..

"Argh! I give up! I don't care!" He threw the paper out of his window.

The tossed paper hit a person lightly on the head, and Rinto didn't see because he went downstairs to eat.

"..fallen in love with her..?" Lenka murmured. She have caught the piece of paper! Blushing, she read below, hoping to see more.

Hmm, Lenka thought. I wonder who.. Lenka glanced up at the house near her.

"Nii-chama?" The six-year-old Rin asked. She was rubbing her eyes, and stood on her tippy toes as she tried to read the paper Lenka was holding. Lenka couldn't realize who's house was it, and then shoved the piece of paper in her purse quickly.

"Let's go, Rin." She smiled.

~~~

"Let's go, Len." Rinto frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Wait! I need to put on my boots carefully. C-A-R-E-F-U-L-L-Y." Len spelled. "They're new."

"They're old. You just treasure them because Rin Kagane gave them to you." Rinto retorted.

Len blushed a little, then scowled. "You're so mean, big brother," he looked away, and took Rinto's hand anyway. After all, what could he do? He was six years old, for crying out loud! They headed for the car.

"What time is your drawing class, Len?" Rinto asked, adjusting the mirrors.

"Hmm. Ten." Len put up his ten fingers.

"Shoot!" Rinto yelled. Len was late!

"Step on it, bro!" Len clapped, amused.

"Shut up!" Rinto muttered.

"What?" Len nibbled on his thumb.

"Nothing." Rinto scowled.

~~~

"Lenka-nii! Lenka-nii! Look!" Rin pointed to a car parking in the parking lot. "It's Len-kun! Say hi!"

"Huh?" Lenka turned her head.

"There they are!" Rin said.

"And just in time." Lenka mumbled as Len and Rinto got out of the car.

"Get out, and stop bothering me, ya moron!" Rinto yelled. Len on the other hand, was scared. He ran to Lenka and Rin.

"Lenka-nee!" Len tugged at Lenka's capris leggings. "Rinto nii's being mean! Can you kiss him to make him be nice?"

Lenka blushed. Rinto jogged up to Len and picked him up. "Geez, you're such a trouble-maker."

"H-hi Rinto." Lenka waved.

"Hm? Oh, Lenka! It's you!" Rinto smiled. He turned to Len. "Well, gotta get you inside to continue you're shenanigans, trouble-maker."

"I am not a trouble-maker!" Len raised up his fists.

"Are too." Rinto rolled his eyes.

"Are not!"

"Whatever."

~~~

"Hey Rinto," Lenka jogged up to him. "Wait up,"

As soon as Lenka caught up with him, she asked, "Are you busy?"

"Well," Rinto tapped his chin. "I need to do the Christmas shopping for my mom, and I need to bake cookies."

Lenka laughed. "You bake cookies?"

Rinto's face flushed with embarrassment before shaking his head yes. Did he just embarrass himself in front of his crush?

Lenka smiled. "Well, that's cool."

Rinto stopped in his tracks. His face flushed a little more, and he said, "If you want, you can come."

Lenka's stomach fluttered. It's the feeling like she's been asked to a date! Er.. Asked to shop! Together! At least. Maybe this will be the chance. The chance to tell Rinto how much I like him.. Lenka sighed at the thought.

"Sure! I'd love to! Do we have to go now?" She chirped.

"Well, yeah, let's go." Rinto grabbed Lenka's wrist and headed for their car.

Lenka remembered how it all happened the whole trip.

~~~

(2 hours ago)

"Miku! Gumi!" Lenka hugged her two BFFs.

"Lenka-chan!" Miku smiled. "It's Christmas! It's time to tell Rinto-kun how you feel! This might be your ONLY chance, girl!"

"Huh?" Lenka asked.

"Um, actually, at the Christmas Party." Gumi winked, sending Lenka a flirty look. "You're the one who might melt his heart!"

"Um... I'll think about it! Really I will! Right now I just need some personal space!" Lenka trapped herself in her room.

"Just remember!" The two girls' voice chorused outside her bedroom door. "We will make everything perfect!"

~~~

(The Present)

That's the time when Lenka started to panic. Who knows what will happen!

Rinto stopped at a restaurant drive-thru. "I'm kinda hungry. Do you want something? It's all on me."

"Urm, s-some hot cocoa?" Lenka stuttered. "And thanks." Feeling a bit cold, she pulled the jacket a bit tighter. It would be so embarrassing if Rinto noticed!

Rinto looked a bit concerned. He hesitated for a moment.

"No prob." He said after a long silence. Then he turned to face the employee.

"Here." Rinto gave Lenka her hot cocoa.

"Ah. Thanks." Lenka breathed in the scent of the warm chocolate. She shivered a bit, still worried if Rinto noticed she's cold.

"Hey, are you cold? You can have my jacket. Here." Rinto handed her the jacket.

"N-no," she pushed his arm with the jacket. "Y-you'll be cold then!"

"Nope, take it." He said stubbornly.

"No!" Lenka exclaimed. She saw Rinto's eyes widen. He looked away sadly. Lenka was on the verge of tears. She didn't want him to be cold! She swallowed.

After a long silence, Rinto broke it. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help out."

Lenka blushed a bit. "N-no, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be cold."

"Just take it." He handed his jacket over.

"But-" Without warning, he draped the jacket around her shoulders and slunk back into his seat.

Lenka could see him shivering. She racked her brain for ideas.

Come on, Lenka! Think! Think! She thought.

"T-then," She began, catching Rinto's attention.

She sighed heavily. "The very least - Let's share this jacket."

Rinto stared in agape.

"It's either that or I won't wear it."

"Okay, Okay." Rinto sat beside Lenka to share his jacket.

"But I need to drive now. Remember?" He stared at her in confusion.

Lenka heaved a sigh - "Let's just stay here for a while."

"Then, I'll call Mikuo and Gumo to help me with the shopping." He said.

After he called, they just sat there in silence.

"So.." Lenka started.

"Have you ever thought of having someone to love you? Like a girlfriend, maybe?"

Rinto stared at the empty road. Hm, he thought. Something fishy is going on. Does Lenka like me or something? He thought.

He looked away. "Please."

She looked at him in surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," She looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Rinto..." She mumbled.

"...Could you please listen to me? Can I tell you a little secret?"

This caught Rinto's attention. He heaved a sigh.

"Sure."

"Could you please come closer? Somebody might hear."

Rinto moved his face until he was a few centimeters away from Lenka's face.

Lenka kissed Rinto on the lips.

Rinto didn't move. He felt a burning sensation, and it's as if he's face was on fire.

When Lenka pulled away, she looked at Rinto in shock. She kissed him! What have I done? Lenka covered her mouth in shock.

"R-Rinto.. I'M SORRY!" Lenka got out of the car.

"LENKA! WAIT!" He yelled.

Lenka ran and ran. What have I done? Lenka, you idiot! You don't even know if he likes you back! And you stole his first kiss!

~~~

[Lenka's POV]

I cried and I cried. What is wrong with me? Am I going insane? Sobbing, I rolled over my bed to look at my clock. I won't make it. I won't go to the Christmas Party. I sobbed a bit.

"Lenka! Time to go for the Christmas Party, dear," Lily, my mom, sat on the edge of her bed. She crouched and moved a little closer to me and pulled the blanket until my waist level.

"I don't want to go, mom," I whispered softly.

"Huh?" Lily questioned, puzzled. "Why not? You were so excited about it.."

I sighed heavily. I wanted to just tell everything. One minute later, I spilled the beans to her.

"My, makes me remind of me and your father." She sighed.

"Huh?"

"It's about time I tell you." She looked dead serious. "When I was your age," she began, "I had a crush on your father."

I listened attentively.

"When it was the snowing season, I kissed him as well, not even knowing if he likes me." She sighed.

"I felt so bad about it, I figured that it would be so hard meeting him. So I skipped the party."

"But that only made it worse then. He got drunk, went to my house, and raped me that time."

I covered my mouth in shock.

"It was the time I noticed I was a fool. I was too blinded with my love for him, I barely even noticed he was a jerk.."

"Then, I was pregnant, with you."

I gasped, opening my mouth and closing it.

"I got fooled by him again ten years later. He said that he wanted to be with me. We got married, and had another daughter. Rin." She smiled, then frowned.

"We kept that marriage secret away from you. He divorced me then quietly."

"M-mom..." Tears. They started flowing out of my eyes.

"That's why.. When you even wonder where your dad is..." Tears began flowing from her eyes, as well.

"I couldn't bear to tell you the truth!" She cried.

"Mom... I'm so sorry..."

"It's too late for me now." She looked out the window. "But now's your chance. Ask him how you feel."

I nodded. I suddenly felt my heart hurt. It's like it's been hit by a real bullet.

"...then at least... Will you be my chaperone?" I asked quietly.

"Okay, sweetie." She smiled.

XXX

Exactly 5:00 PM

[Rinto's POV]

Drat. Why didn't I say anything? It looks like she's hurt. I wish I was never born...

It was the time of the party and still no sign of her. I was about to tell her I liked her too, but.. She looked like she didn't even notice how much I like her.. I wish she wasn't that obtuse.

"LOOK! IT'S LENKA!" Gumi squealed.

"Ooh, her dress is sooo pretty." Miku oohed and aahed. (Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya guys that dress code is formal. Like a prom. -_-")

I glanced at her and it made me feel a bit ashamed of my tuxedo and yellow tie. She was so beautiful.

She wore a pearl white dress, the neckline embroidered with shiny diamonds and REAL pearls. The dress reached until her feet - of course covering her shoes. But as she walked, her shoes shined. Her hair was let go and above her fringe was a crown. She was like the modern version of Juliet.

I nervously walked up to her. "L-Lenka.."

She blushed. "Hello, Rinto."

[Lenka's POV]

Ugh. I felt like Cinderella. All this dress and stuff..

Earlier

"Lenka! I have something for you!" My mom gushed.

"What?"

She handed me a red velvet box. "It's my costume during the Romeo and Juliet play in college! Your party's code is formal, right? Well, you can use this!"

"Erm, thanks, mom." I smiled weakly. If it's to impress Rinto, then okay.

Present

I rolled my eyes.

"Umm.. You look really pretty.." Rinto blushed.

"T-thanks.." Lenka looked away.

Aw, man! What an awkward moment! I thought.

"S-so.. About earlier..." Rinto began.

"Could we talk in private? Rinto asked.

"Sure."

XXX

The two walked into the garden, and they sat near the fountain.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Lenka said, fixing her curls.

"N-no.. In fact.. I was about to tell you that.."

Lenka's hand stopped brushing against her golden locks. She looked attentively at Rinto.

"I.. Like you too.." He mumbled, with a pink colour stuttered on his face.

Lenka stared at him in shock, before her face flushed with a scarlet colour.

Suddenly, Rinto pulled her face near his, drawing in her scent. Lenka's face became entirely crimson. Rinto leaned in and took Lenka's lips, kissing her passionately.

"I love you.." Rinto mumbled, against her lips.

"I love you too.." Lenka closed her eyes.

"Will you accept my feelings for you?" Rinto's words came out muffled, but Lenka understood anyway.

"Of course."

"HA! IT'S A SUCCESS! WE GOT THEM TO KISS!" A shriek cleared the silence, following by a cheer.

"SHUT UP, MIKU!" Another yell followed.

Lenka and Rinto yelped. They looked up, both at the same time, seeing a mistletoe on a tree.

"I know who did this.." Rinto cursed under his breath. "Interrupting us." He continued. Lenka blushed, but kissed Rinto on the cheek. "Let's just ignore them."

Rinto sighed and rubbed his temples. Then he turned to look at Lenka. "Did you just say you love me?" He smirked sexily.

Lenka blushed.

"What do you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He teased, going closer to Lenka.

"Uh..." Lenka blushed harder.

"Hm?" Rinto asked, nudging his nose against the crook of her neck.

"Yes.." Lenka smiled.

"Good." Rinto smiled back. "Let's go dance, then." He said, leading Lenka inside.

"Okay!" Lenka giggled.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. News for you. Our Teacher is in love with your mom. Do you think you'd allow him to be in your family?" Rinto rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, Okay! Kiyoteru, right?"

"Yeah. Anyways, how did you know?"

"I won't tell you if you didn't tell me whether you wrote this or not." Lenka pulled the paper out of her purse.

Rinto blushed, and Lenka giggled.

"So it was you."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Whatever. You're just like Piku." He rolled his eyes.

Lenka snorted. Well, that was her boyfriend for you.

"But better." He grinned, enterwining their fingers.

"Thanks." She smiled, and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

XXX

Me: Did you like it? I spent a long time writing it! Please R&R! And Happy New Year!

-Julia


End file.
